Unfinished Business
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: Completed: The Empire had won at Endor. Captured, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker spend the next four mouths suviving the torture sessions at the hands of the Empire.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **_Unfinished Business_. 

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** R (sexual content)

**Summary:** The Empire has won at Endor. Captured, Han and Luke spend the next four months surviving the torture sessions. With them is a young officer captured just before the battle of Endor began. Their biggest threat comes from Princess Leia; now turned to the dark side, she is Princess Vader. 

**Authors' note:** This is an alternative ending to Return of the Jedi that I wrote one night when I was bored and couldn't sleep. It added a few twists to the tale, and the character of Mara Jade isn't like what's depicted in the novels but she fitted in to this tale. A special thank you to my beta reader, you're the best Kazzy.

Unfinished Business 

They had lost at Endor.

The ground squad had been captured before the shield generator could be destroyed. The Death Star had fired on the Rebel ships, destroying over half of their fleet. 

Vader had killed Palpatine, and proclaimed himself Emperor. The greatest shock was the betrayal of Princess Leia Organa. The daughter of Darth Vader had been turned by her father and announced herself as Princess Vader. She ruled beside her father as his heir. There didn't seem much hope left for the Alliance. 

Chapter One: _In Enemy Hands_.

His head hurt, in fact every bone in his body hurt. Pain, however made Han Solo realize he was still alive, battered and bruised and in the hands of the Empire, but alive. Which meant he and his companions could be dead at any moment. Their last escape attempt had failed, just as all the rest they'd tried in the past four months. There were only two of them left now, other than himself, Luke Skywalker and a young officer barely into her twenties, Lieutenant Mara Jade. He could hear her screams. They were torturing her. _Damn Imps_. She didn't know anything. The whole plan had been his and Luke's idea. Mara had just gone along with it. 

To top it all off, during their last attempt Leia had discovered them, and turned them in. Luke was still in shock from learning that his sister had gone to the dark side. It was hard to believe Leia had become a dark Jedi - Leia, Luke's twin sister. Vader, their father, was now training her.

The screams stopped.

Han opened his eyes and slowly sat up. If she'd stopped screaming it could mean one of several things. She'd given in and told them everything she knew, which he doubted. Or they'd killed her, which he also doubted. The kid had spunk. Or lastly, she was unconscious. That he believed.

He heard footsteps and the sound of a body being dragged. The cell door opened and two stormtroopers dragged the helpless officer in, dropping her on the floor. Their laughter hung in the air as the cell door slammed shut. 

Han crawled over to the young woman and gently rolled her over, hearing her groan. Her face was puffy in places and her bottom lip was split.

Luke had said she was Force-sensitive, and perhaps he could show her how to use the Force to heal herself.

She opened her eyes. They were still glazy from the drugs her torturers had pumped into her to make her talk. It made her usually bright green eyes dull and glassy.

Her beautiful eyes had been what he'd first noticed about her. They'd reminded him of another young woman he'd known a long time ago.

Mara coughed, which made her ribs hurt. "Excuse me sir, if I don't get up."

"Forgiven this time, Lieutenant," he said, thankful she hadn't lost her sense of humor.

She noticed it was only the two of them. "They haven't brought Commander Skywalker back yet?"

"No, not yet," he brushed the reddish-gold locks from her eyes. "You took quite a beating kid."

She coughed again, closing her eyes briefly. "I don't know how much longer I can resist them, Han. I'm so tired."

"I know honey, I know," he said sincerely. "I feel the same way, but we can't give up, kid. Not yet."

She nodded her head, sending pain stabbing into her skull.

The cell door opened again. "On your feet, rebel scum," a trooper ordered.

Han got up and helped Mara to her feet, letting her lean on him as he slipped his arm around her.

"Out. Emperor Vader wants to see you," the other trooper sneered.

_At least_, Han thought as they left the prison, _they didn't put them in shackles_.

Mara had the similar thoughts. However her main issue was why had they been brought to Coruscant? _Why had Vader kept them alive for four months? And where was Luke?_

When they were lead into the throne room of the Imperial Palace, the answer to Mara's last question was answered.

Luke was standing by one of the large window, looking over the city. He turned when he sensed them.

Mara broke from Han, rushing over to the Jedi, who embraced her gently - the two had become close since their capture.

Luke saw the pain they had inflicted on Mara in her eyes. "Are you all right?" He asked in a whisper.

"I will be," she guaranteed, feeling he was giving her some of his strength through the Force. "You?"

"Eventually."

Han joined them. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No. One minute I was on my way back to the cell. The next they brought me here."

The two troopers, who had brought Han and Mara, were gone. The only entrance was shut and, they expected, locked.

Han saw his reflection in the window. "Gods, we look a sight," he ran his fingers though his hair. He needed a hair cut and a shave, his beard looked as scruffy as his hair.

Luke managed a smile. He looked as bad. "We are a sight."

"What I wouldn't give for a bath and some fresh clothes." Mara declared wistfully, resting her head against Luke's chest.

"I second that," he agreed.

"Me, too," Han said.

"Then you should have them," a strong male voice announced.

The three turned quickly, to see a man in his mid forties, distinguished in dress. Leia stood beside him, beautiful in a blue gown her face unreadable. On his right was an equally beautiful woman with honey blond hair and starry green-blue eyes. Also in a stunning gown, hers was a deep red.

However all eyes were on the man. He was handsome, even with the thin scar that ran under his bottom lip to his cheek. There was something familiar about him, the dark blond hair, and the deep blue eyes.

Luke realized it first. "Father, but how? Ben said-"

"Obi-Wan was wrong," his father interrupted him. "I needed the Emperor to believe I needed the suit, that I needed him. I didn't. I wasn't as badly hurt as I made everyone believe and, as you know yourself, cybernetic limbs are as good as the real thing."

"So what does it all mean?" Han asked him. "Is Vader dead?"

"No. Emperor Vader still lives. I'm just new and improved, General Solo."

"What about us?" Mara inquired. She had taken Luke's hand, needing to be close to him.

"Aha, my dear Mara. You're so much like your mother. She was beautiful too," Vader said. "Siri had only eyes for Obi-Wan, which explains your strong Force-sense. A pity she didn't train you."

"It was an even bigger pity you didn't leave her alone," Mara sneered, hearing the jealousy in his voice. "You chased her away from Dad."

"Yes. Right into the arms of a handsome, willing smuggler. Isn't that right, General Solo?" Vader taunted. "Didn't Siri tell you she had a daughter on Naboo those nights she spent in your arms?"

Luke could feel Han's anger simmering, as well as Mara's. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, feeling her anger fade. He smiled at her control. He never knew Ben had a daughter, nor did he ever expect that his daughter could be Mara.

Mara knew Vader was taunting her and she stood proud. "My mother was a great Jedi and nothing you can say will ever tarnish that."

Vader merely smiled. "Nor do I wish to."

"So what are you going to do with us, Father?" Luke asked bluntly.

Beside her father, Leia smiled. She liked her new power. The strength it gave her. "Tell my dear brother, Father."

"Yes," he decided it was time. "You see, son. I will rule with the lovely Lady Amelia at my side," he took the young woman's arm affectionately. He saw her smile. "Your sister, as my heir, will rule in my place one day. You, my son, I don't wish harm to you. I will let your friends go if you stay. Refuse and you will all die."

Luke didn't fully believe his father would let Mara or Han go. He did believe he would kill them all, though.

"You'll never be allowed to leave the Palace, brother dear, but you will be alive," Leia told him. "And your friends will be returned to the Alliance."

She said "Alliance" like it was a dirty word.

Mara could see the look on Luke's face; she could feel his emotions through the Force. "If Luke stays, then so do I."

"Me too," Han said firmly.

"Such friendship," Amelia said, amused.

"Very well. You all will stay. You will never leave the Palace, but you will remain alive," Vader settled. He had expected his son's friends would remain loyal to him. "You will be cleaned up and checked over by my medical staff. Amelia, darling, will you show Luke and Mara to their quarters?" 

"Of course," she agreed.

"Leia, honey, I'm sure you can look after General Solo."

"Yes, Father."

Reluctantly, the three prisoners went with the two women. Their first stop was the medical center, where all three were treated for their injuries. While in the medical center, they were ushered into showers. Their clothing was taken from them, and each relished the chance to wash all over from head to toe. Once dry, they were given robes and slippers. From there they were taken to have their haircut. The men had their beards shaved off. Mara's hair was cut and styled, but left long.

Finally they were led to their quarters, apartments within a private wing.

Leia lead Han away from the others, and he reluctantly went with her.

Amelia opened the door to the apartment selected for Luke and Mara. "This is yours. You're free to move around the Palace, but that is all."

"What about Han?" Mara asked, concerned.

"General Solo is being quartered with the Princess. He has the same restrictions on him. Though I'm sure Princess Vader will keep him occupied," Amelia smirked. "I'll leave you to rest."

Luke and Mara went inside the apartment, and the door shut, giving them apparent privacy, though both expected the apartment was being monitored.

"I don't know whether to be worried for Han or the Princess." She remarked, nervously. 

"I'm not sure, either," he noted, and then embraced her. Holding her face in his hands he did something he'd wanted to do for months. He kissed her, his lips parting hers, feeling her respond just as eagerly. Picking her up, he carried her into the bedroom. He didn't know what tomorrow might hold for them. What he did know was he wanted to make love to Mara, as much as she wanted him to.

There was no holding back; robes were thrown on the floor as she pulled him onto the bed with her. She wanted him inside of her, quickly, passionately. The touch of his lips on her body was bliss.

Finally when he felt like his whole body would explode with want he moved between her thighs and pushed into her.

She cried out over the shock of his entry, the pain and the intense pleasure. She followed his every movement as he linked with her within the Force, finding a place in their minds that bond them together and heighten their lovemaking. Their climatic release that had them crying out in ecstasy.

Luke lay beside Mara, gathering her in his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was your first time."

"It's all right," she reassured, feeling better then she had in months. In his arms, despite their situation, she felt free.

Luke stroked her leg. "What are you thinking?"

"That for the first time we have no responsibilities. It seems selfish but it's true."

"I don't think Father realized that," he noted, finding a tiny scar under his fingers. "How did you get this?"

She looked where his fingers where. "Bar fight. At a Mos Espa cantina on Tatooine."

He was surprised. "You've been to Tatooine?"

"How did you think you got all that information on Jabba's Palace?" She asked. "My team went in and scouted the place out."

"Nice work."

She smiled. "It was worth it, you got Han back."

That made Luke smile. "You've got a soft spot for him, haven't you?"          

She nodded, blushing a little. "I suppose not having a father around when I was growing up, I tried to imagine what he was like. Han sort of fit the image I had in my mind."

"Ben was a great man, Mara, but nothing like Han, not that I know of," Luke revealed. "But it still doesn't really explain why father kept you alive. He hated Ben and you're Ben's daughter."

Mara moved her hand down to his, their fingers entwining. "It has a lot to do with my mother, my name," she saw his confused look. "My mother trained with Dad at the Jedi Temple, and when he took your father as his apprentice Anakin knew of their relationship. He had a lot of respect for my mother. When I was born she added the name of the one person Anakin Skywalker loved. Padme` Amidala; former Queen and Senator of Naboo, the woman he married. Making my name Mara Amidala Kenobi."

"My mother's name was Padme` Amidala," Luke said wistfully. "I never knew her name."

"Mother said she was very beautiful, but sad," Mara remembered. "I grew up on Naboo in the Royal Palace, after Vader chased Mum and I away from Dad. The Queen hid the two of us; Mum became one of her handmaidens. One morning I woke up and she was gone. I was adopted by one of the Queen's other handmaiden's, Alia Jade."

"Did you ever see her again?" He asked gently.

"No. A message came through, passed from one smuggler to the next. Telling us she'd died."

"I'm sorry you never got to say goodbye."

She smiled sadly for a brief moment, and then a twinkle appeared in her eye. Pushing him back, she straddled him. "Enough talk, Skywalker. More action."

Luke laughed heartily. "Yes, ma'am."

To be continued.


	2. All Is Not What it Seems

**Title:** _Unfinished Business. _

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** R (sexual content)

**Authors' note:** This is an alternative ending to Return of the Jedi that I wrote one night when I was bored and couldn't sleep. It added a few twists to the tale, and the character of Mara Jade isn't like what's depicted in the novels but she fitted in to this tale. A special thank you to my beta reader, you're the best Kazzy.

Unfinished Business 

Chapter Two: _All is not what it seems_

Han still couldn't believe the woman lying beside him had fallen to the dark side. Only moments before she'd been the Leia he'd fallen in love with, not the Princess Vader who had stood by and watched him tortured. That wasn't the person he'd made love to and yet it was. They were one and the same. Still, deep down he was hoping there was a little of the old Leia buried inside of her, that she hadn't completely turned. Then what he'd done didn't seem so distasteful.

She opened her eyes, seeing him watching her. "Credit for your thoughts?"

"I was just wondering if there's any of the old you left," he told her.

"Why? Don't you like the new me?" she asked with a sexy purr to her voice. "You did a few minutes ago."

She actually managed to make him feel guilty. "Well," he began. "It's not that I don't like the new you. It's just different."

"I'm still the same woman you fell in love with. I'm just more powerful."

"Maybe I need more convincing," he supposed. It came out flat. He was just too tired to argue with her, both mentally and physically.

"Maybe you need someone to take care of you for a change," Leia said tenderly. "Rest and we'll talk more later." She stroked his check, gently using the Force to aid him into falling asleep. She watched him for a few minutes before slipping from her bed. She pulled the covers over him - not that she didn't appreciate his nakedness. She did, but the Palace was cold. Grabbing her clothes she headed for the refresher. 

Half an hour later she was showered and dressed, checking on Han before she left she established he was still sleeping peacefully.

Lady Amelia found her; the two women didn't talk until they were out on one of the balconies that looked over Imperial City. 

"You're playing a dangerous game, Princess," Amelia noted, standing a little taller then Leia, slim and attractive.

"I'm keeping them alive and my father happy," Leia declared, the emotion almost completely gone from her voice. "As long as he believes I've turned to the dark side, the longer I can formulate a plan."

"And if he catches on, he'll kill us all," Amelia reminded bluntly.

"He hasn't so far. I proved myself to him. I tortured those I loved," her voice began to waver. "To do that to Han. I may never forgive myself."

"It'll be over soon," Amelia promised her. "We'll bring down the Empire from the inside and Emperor Vader will not know what hit him."

Leia just prayed the young woman was right. Lady Amelia, or Amelia Jarrad, had been undercover for so long, when they'd first meet up again, Leia had wondered if she'd turned herself. But Amelia was already formulating the first of the plans they were putting into action. 

"Have some faith Princess," Amelia insisted as she sensed Vader's presence and knew Leia did also. Putting a finger under the Princess' chin, she lifted it up and kissed her firmly on the lips. She'd managed to discover Vader had a '_liking_' to watching two women together in sexual practice. They had been exploiting that.

Leia stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Amelia, deepening the kiss. They both heard a throat being cleared, pulling apart to see a smiling Emperor Vader.

"Father," Leia purred sexually.

"Leia, darling," he took her hand, then Amelia's. "I thought tonight we could all dine together. Just the three of us in my apartment."

"Of course, Father," Leia, agreed, knowing exactly what her father wanted. "Han is sleeping, so I'm not busy."

"Good. Amelia and I will expect you."

She nodded. "I wouldn't miss it, Father," she said her voice silky with anticipation.

"Until then, my daughter." He kissed her hand, and then released it.  He led his Lady away.

Leia turned to look over the city. Amelia thought she was playing a dangerous game, but the one Amelia was playing with Vader was just as dangerous, if not even more deadly then hers. To fake turning to the dark side was one thing, but being Vader's lover was another. Even for a Force-sensitive like Amelia Jarrad.

To be continued.


	3. Making the Most of it

**Title:** _Unfinished Business_. 

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** R (sexual content)

**Authors' note:** This is an alternative ending to Return of the Jedi that I wrote one night when I was bored and couldn't sleep. It added a few twists to the tale, and the character of Mara Jade isn't like what's depicted in the novels but she fitted in to this tale. A special thank you to my beta reader, you're the best Kazzy.

_Kazzy:_ Thanks for the encouragement and I'm glad you like the plot line.

_Smeagol's preciousss:_ I'm glad you liked the last two chapters; I hope you enjoy the following.

Unfinished Business 

Chapter three: _Making the most of it_

Han wandered down the corridor, boredom having brought him out of the apartment he shared with the Princess Vader. He wondered for what could have been the millionth time if Chewbacca and the droids had made it. If Lando was still alive and the Falcon still in one piece-he'd been promised the old girl would not get a scratch, and he was holding Lando to that. Sighing, he continued down the corridor, and saw Luke and Mara up ahead. A glass sphere was floating just above the young woman's hand and the light caught the glass object and sent shades of color all over the corridor.

"Nice trick kid," he jeered lightly.

She started the glass sphere spinning, smiling. "I have a good mentor."

"Yeah, he's not bad," Han, said, teasing.

Luke also smiled. "And I have an exceptional student."

"She's not bad, either." Han remarked keeping things cheerful.

Mara used the Force to float the ball over to Han, keeping it spinning. He held out his hand and it dropped into it. "So how does the Emperor feel about this?" He inquired.

"We haven't seen him," Luke revealed. "We get told everything by Leia or Lady Amelia."

"There's something going on between those two," Han stated. "The other night..." he stopped before he said anymore. Feeling embarrassed. Not about saying it in front of Luke, but Mara.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Both of them?" She said, shocked, having received his thoughts though the Force. "Together?"

Luke chuckled. "I don't think Han wants to talk about it." 

"Oh, sorry," she apologized.

He shrugged, suddenly solemn. "Could be worse, I suppose."

Mara glanced at Luke, who shook his head. She retrieved the sphere, putting it back on its stand and then linked arms with Han. "I think you need to spend some time with friends, not lovers."

"I think you're right, kid." he agreed.

Luke also linked arms with Mara and they walked down the corridor together to the Palace gardens, which in a sense was a large arboretum. Mara laughed at the stories the two men told her of their adventures together, as they sat on the green grass. 

"What about you kid?" Han asked her, stretching out his legs. "Did you make it to Hoth?"

She nodded. "Briefly. I was in and out long before the Empire made an appearance," she responded. "I didn't even know what had happened until I returned to the fleet. I heard Luke was on the medical frigate and you were missing."

"I have a fuzzy memory of you coming to see me not long after we had arrived," Luke recalled.

She took his right hand, the artificial one. "I came in and you were sedated," she remembered. "They were preparing you for surgery to fit your hand. I asked for a minute, which they gave me. I put my hand on your forehead and passed some of my Force strength to you. Then I quickly left."

"Just how much training did your mother give you?" Han asked. "Vader seems to think you didn't receive any."

"She'd been training me from the time I was two. She left when I was five," Mara revealed. "I never realized you two had met. She never said anything in her communiqués home."

"Siri was looking for passage, we were available, Chewie and I," Han told her. "We ended up in a dogfight, she took the belly gun and blasted everything in range. I asked her to stay with us and she did for six months, we became close enough to be lovers. I woke up one morning and she was gone, she left a message asking me to pass on a package onto Naboo if anything were to happen to her. A few months later word was passed from smuggler to smugger that Vader had killed Siri, so I followed her wishes and sent the package to Naboo. I didn't even know she had a daughter."

"That was the way she wanted it, I suppose."

"Did you get the package?"

Mara nodded. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, kid."

For a moment none of them spoke.

Mara moved closer to Luke, snuggling into him. "I want to go home," she said in a whisper.

"I know," He slipped his arm around her. "I want to go home too. We all do."

The Rebel briefing room became quiet and the lights dimmed. 

Mon Mothma stepped forward. "We've received Intel from Coruscant. Darth Vader has announced himself Emperor and has undergone a number of physical changers." She paused as a holographic image appeared before her for all to see. "This is Emperor Vader now."

There were a lot of whispers and murmurs among the Rebels.

The Rebel leader continued. "Beside him on his right is our undercover agent, Amelia Jarrad. To his left is Princess Leia, who, according to Commander Jarrad, has convinced her father she's turned to the dark side."

General Madine came to Mon Mothma's side. "Our Intel has also received these images." The holographic image changed to show three people, the image was then enhanced to give a clear view of their faces. 

Lando and Wedge looked at each other, Chewbacca howled and Threepio exclaimed "Oh my!" as Artoo whistled and beeped beside them.

When everyone had settled down, Madine continued. "As you can see, we now have evidence General Solo, Commander Skywalker and Lieutenant Mara Jade are still alive."

"Are they working for the Empire?" Someone asked.

"No. They're prisoners within the Palace. Vader keeps them alive and confined to break their spirits."

Mon Mothma took over. "The Emperor is gathering his forces to attack us at Kalrath. This includes the now-finished Death Star. It will leave Coruscant unprotected. While the main bulk of our forces attack the Death Star and the Imperial fleet, a task force will attack the Imperial Palace and bring the Empire down."

Lando stood. "I'd like to volunteer for the Coruscant mission."

"Thank you, General Calrissian. Accepted."

Chewbacca also stood and volunteered, as did Wedge and the rest of Rogue Squadron. They were all accepted.

To be continued.


	4. Plans Within Plans

**Title:** _Unfinished Business_. 

**Author: **Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email: **lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** R (sexual content)

**Authors' note:** This is an alternative ending to Return of the Jedi that I wrote one night when I was bored and couldn't sleep. It added a few twists to the tale, and the character of Mara Jade isn't like what's depicted in the novels but she fitted in to this tale. A special thank you to my beta reader, you're the best Kazzy.

_Kayladie_: Thanks for the kind words and I'm glad you've liked what you've read so far. I hope you like what you continue to read. A couple of more chapters after this one so enjoy. Oh and all will be revealed.

_Kittenmommy_: I know I kept you hanging, but hey it at least I know you'll read this chapter. Thanks.

Unfinished Business 

Chapter Four:  _Plans within plans._

Han whistled as he walked happily back to his apartment. He felt good and according to Leia, he even looked good. He had started working out with Luke and Mara as a way to relieve the boredom and to escape Leia. Then it got to be fun and he actually looked forward to the daily workouts. He was learning a lot from the Jedi Knight and Rebel officer.

Leia was waiting for him inside the apartment, wearing nothing but a sexy negligee.

He grinned approvingly. "Afternoon, sweetheart."

"I've been waiting for you," she said with a sexy purr.

"As have I," a voice behind him remarked, using the same tone.

He didn't flinch, knowing it was Amelia. "Did I miss something?"

Amelia ran a hand over his backside, giving it a squeeze. "Nope, feels good here. Nice and hard."

Leia now stood in front of Han. Her hands were also doing some exploring. "Nice and hard here too," she purred.

Han managed to get out of their grip. "Behave," he snapped, they were overpowering at times. "I'm going for a shower," he informed, escaping to the refresher. Stripping off, he got into the shower and turned the water on. Standing under the spray, he closed his eyes. The first time he'd participated in their little threesome had been a leaning experience, even for him. Engendering a feeling of embarrassment when Mara had found out about it through the Force.

Just when he started to believe he'd escaped them, he felt their hands on his body, and groaned inwardly. Damn, they were fast. Opening his eyes, he found them both naked, Leia in front of him and Amelia behind him. 

"Ladies, please."

Amelia slipped her arms around his chest and whispered in his ear. "I suggest you shut up and listen, General. There is a strike team on its way."

Leia moved her hands down his chest, admiring every toned muscle. Past his abdomen, stopping she wrapped her hand around him. "We need to be ready," she whispered. Then smiled. "I know your ready, but I mean to escape."

"They'll be here by oh-three-hundred hours," Amelia informed him quickly. "Get a message to Luke and Mara. Now, get angry with me and order me out. Make it convincing."

He made it convincing; telling her in no certain terms to get out.

She looked downcast, but did so. Drying off, she hid a smirk, seeing them making love in the shower. Putting her clothes back on, she left the apartment.

She had to return to the Emperor. It was what he expected her to do, that and more. Not that it was unpleasant, making love to him. After all he was all-human in that department.

And he was waiting for her as soon as she walked into his private chambers.

"Scorned, my love?" 

"Yes," she answered, looking sad.

He drew her into his arms. "I am sorry, my love." 

Amelia knew he was humoring her, but he needed her to do more and she had a surprise for him this time.

Vader didn't disappoint. Picking her up he carried her into the bedroom. Putting her down, he undressed her slowly, touching her with his hands and lips as he went. He left her naked on the bed, to remove his own clothing, and then lay beside her. Amelia had to admit, for a man in his mid-forties, he looked ten, nearly twenty years younger. And he knew what he was doing. She was soon crying out for more, but forced herself not to give into the pleasure and lose herself completely. It would be so easy, as he was extremely good at lovemaking.

When he moved between her thighs and pushed into her, she cried out, wrapping her legs around his hips. Capturing his lips in a long, hard kiss, she raked her fingernails over his back. Her actions didn't stop his rhythm it merely urged him on. Bringing her to the point of ecstasy, then backing off, only to do it again. Her wriggling hips fueled his impending climax. Crying out with her, their release was more powerful then either expected, shuddering them to their core.

Vader rolled them onto their sides, feeling her still convulsing around him. "My dear, you're a wildcat," he said breathlessly.

She smiled catching her breath. "I do my best," she said. She kept her personal barriers up, not that she didn't want him reading her thoughts. She just didn't want him knowing about the drug she'd had on her fingernails, the one that was now in his system. She stroked his shoulder, watching his eyes grow heavy as the drug took effect; it was specially designed so even a Jedi couldn't detect it. Finally he was unconscious. She wiggled out from his hold. Getting to the refresher, she took a shower, to wash their lovemaking off her body and the drug off her nails. Finished she got out, dried off and got herself dressed, choosing something appropriate to wear. Appropriate for escaping.

Walking past Vader, she took pity on him and covered him with a blanket. Then she hurried into the next room to get the bag of weapons she'd stashed. Making her way to Luke and Mara's apartment, she was allowed entry.

Han and Leia were there already there and all four were dressed appropriately. Luke seemed happy to know his sister was all right and not a Dark Jedi. 

"About time you got here Jarrad," Han teased, happy to know they were leaving.

"Funny, Solo," Amelia smirked. She opened the bag she'd brought and pulled out the weapons. She handed Luke his lightsaber, Han his holster and blaster. She gave Leia a blaster, and then drew another lightsaber from the bag. Luke recognized it. The one he'd lost at Bespin. "My father's?"

Amelia nodded. "Vader had it recovered. Do you want Mara to have it?"

He nodded. "If you don't want to use it."

She handed it to the younger woman. "I may be Force-sensitive, but I'm a better shot with a blaster."

"So what's the plan?" Han asked.

"We need to take out the control room. At the moment this room is not being monitored, but that won't last long," Amelia told him. "You, Leia, and I will do that. Luke, get yourself and Mara to the training room and show her a few lightsaber techniques. You've got eight hours to get her ready."

"What about Vader?" Han asked.

"He's sleeping like a baby. He'll be out cold for twelve hours. The drug I used was specially designed for a Jedi," she answered. "Let's go."

They left the apartment.

"Be careful," Luke warned.

"You too, kid," Han insisted.

They went separate ways. While Luke and Mara were going through intense lightsaber drills, Han, Leia, and Amelia were in the control room. Its staff was locked in an adjoining room. Amelia and Leia brought down the Palace defense and monitoring systems. Then they shut down all troop barracks, officer barracks and the shipyards.

"Now what?" Han asked finally.

"We wait," Amelia said bluntly.

Leia walked over to Han. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. It just wasn't safe."

He drew her in his arms. "You were very convincing sweetheart," he informed her. "Especially during those torture sessions."

She winced at that, and then rested her forehead against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetheart. We survived." He said tenderly, holding her close.

Amelia looked away, feeling like she was in the way.

Han wasn't letting her off that easily. "So what's your part in this, Amelia? You're Covert Ops right?"

She nodded. "I'd been undercover for eight months before you were captured," she explained. "Once I got word you were here, I got to the Death Star and made contact with Leia. I realized she was faking her turn to the dark side, and I helped all I could. We became quite a team."

"And you're Force-sensitive too. Did Vader know that?"

She nodded. "That's what attracted him to me."

"And the girl-girl thing?" He queried.

"I found out Vader has a thing about watching two women. I explained it to Leia and we exploited it."

"It was a little embarrassing at first," Leia admitted. "But it got easier."

Han made a circle with his finger. "And our little threesome?"

"That was Vader's idea," Amelia announced. "He was watching."

Han shook his head but didn't comment.

"We should see how Luke and Mara are getting on." Leia suggested, changing the subject. Agreeing, they left the control room, returning to the training room.

Luke and Mara were taking an unscheduled break; Mara was lying on her back and Luke was sitting at her feet. He had one off her boots off and was massaging her foot as he Force healed it.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

"I twisted my ankle," Mara grumbled. "It was stupid."

"Are you going to be alright, kid?" Han asked, as he sat and gently lifted her head onto his lap to make her more comfortable.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Leia felt a little jealous, then realized Han was being protective. Like a big brother would.

Luke smiled. "At least you won't be back flipping off walls for a while. At least not that way."

"Not a chance," she decided.

He finished his Force healing. "How's that?"

"It feels good."

"Lets get you to your feet, then tell me." He suggested.

Mara accepted his and Han's help to stand gingerly putting weight on her injured ankle. She felt no pain from it at all. "Not bad, Skywalker."

"Thank you, Jade," he smirked, and then grabbed her boot with the Force. He knelt and slipped it on, then stood. "As good as new."

"Of course. I expected no less," she teased and rewarded him with a kiss. The others groaned, rolling their eyes.

To be continued.

Please, please review. Pretty please!!!!


	5. The Rescue

**Title:** _Unfinished Business_. 

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Author's Email:** lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** R (sexual content)

**Authors' note:** This is an alternative ending to Return of the Jedi that I wrote one night when I was bored and couldn't sleep. It added a few twists to the tale, and the character of Mara Jade isn't like what's depicted in the novels but she fitted in to this tale. A special thank you to my beta reader, you're the best Kazzy.

_Jena Jinn_: I'm glad you liked it so far; I hope you enjoy the rest.

Unfinished Business 

Chapter Five: _The Rescue_

By oh two thirty hours it became obvious to the troopers and officers in the barracks something was wrong. Leia and Amelia were prepared when the call came through. Calmly informing both troops and officers it was a computer malfunction, and then signed off.

"That's not going to hold them long." Leia noted.

Amelia agreed. She pressed the comm. button for the training room. "Luke, we're going to have company."

"_Acknowledged_," came his sleepy reply.

Both women left the control center and returned to the training room.

Leia smiled as they came in. Han was asleep in his chair, his feet up on one in front of him. "That man can sleep anywhere," she commented.

"He's not the only one," Amelia noted.

Luke was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. Mara was lying beside him, her head on his lap, fast asleep.

"He must have gone back to sleep," Leia decided. "I'll wake Han, you wake Luke."

"You get all the fun jobs," Amelia grumbled, but went to do it anyway.

Leia smiled and went over to Han, kneeling beside him she bent over and kissed him.

Han opened his eyes, smiling. "Morning."

"Time to get up. We have company coming."

"Okay, sweetheart," he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Standing, he helped Leia to her feet.

Luke and Mara were standing. "When this is over, I want to sleep for a week, at least," she grumbled. 

They laughed, but their laughter was short lived. Those who were Force-sensitive shivered and looked towards the door, seeing Vader standing there.

"Well, well, my traitorous family," he sneered, glancing at the woman he loved. "No drug is completely effective on a Sith, my darling Amelia."

"I'll remember that," she remarked sternly.

Luke stepped forward. "It's over, Father, we're no longer your prisoners."

"You will always be my prisoners, son." Vader retorted.

"I don't think so."

"I do." Vader drew his lightsaber, the new one he'd recently completed. It was larger then his old lightsaber, which he'd, lost on the Death Star. He activated one end, and then the other.

Luke and Mara activated their lightsabers simultaneously. The others were moving out of the way. Luke linked with Mara through the Force; they were stronger that way.

Vader found out how strong as they attacked. The two of them forced him out of the training room and into the open corridor, determined to push him away from their friends.

Han had drawn his blaster. "The strike team should be here in a matter of minutes."

"Vader has probably unlocked the barracks," Amelia announced.  "We need to get to the entrance hall," she informed them.  Both she and Leia had drawn their blasters as well.

Leia agreed, although she'd have rather stayed with her brother.

Running they made their way to the entrance hall as the large doors were blown in. Rebel soldiers were backing in, shooting it out with stormtroopers. 

Lando and Chewbacca made it to Han's side. "Nice to see you, Pal," he greeted his life-brother. "You too, Lando."

"Better late then never, but good to see you too Han." Lando stated. Chewbacca growled his relief also.

"We'll have plenty of time once this is over, to swap stories, Pal," Han told him. They barricaded themselves in and started blasting away.

Wedge crawled over to them. "Where are Luke and Lt. Jade?" He asked Han, nodding to Amelia. He was relieved to see she was all right.

"Back that way, fighting Vader," he answered, he glanced to his left. "Hey, Jarrad. How are Luke and Mara?"

She reached out with her Force-sense. "Luke's doing fine, Mara is tiring."

"I'll go check on her," Leia volunteered.

"Go with her Wedge," Han ordered.

"Yes sir," he said and edged away with the Princess.  He had to run to keep up with her.

They heard the hiss of lightsabers before they saw them. Amelia was right, though, Mara was tiring and Vader knew it.

Leia was conscious of the lightsaber attached to her belt. She was reluctant to use it, because her father had made it for her.

"What can we do to help?" Wedge asked.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. Then she held back a scream as Vader's blade came down severing Mara's hand off while it still held her lightsaber.

Mara went down, but didn't panic. She pulled at her sleeve and yanked it over the cauterized stump, using the Force to control the searing pain. Pulling her lightsaber to her, using the Force to yank it out of her severed hand, she stood snapping it on with a hiss.

Vader laughed. "Coming back for more, my dear?" He snarled.

"Taking my hand won't slow me down, Vader," she sneered. "You cut my father down and he became more powerful then ever."

"But you're not your father," he retorted, while holding Luke at bay with his lightsaber. He Force-pushed Mara into Leia and Wedge, sending all three down. Then he concentrated on the battle with his son.

Mara quickly snapped off her lightsaber, stopping it from hitting Wedge.

Luke's voice yelled in her mind. *_Stay there; let them help you, protect our child_.*

She knew he was right. He'd made the discovery she was pregnant, in the training room. During their break, while Han slept. The fact they could sense their child so early, meant he or she was strong with the Force. *_All right my love_.* She sent back.

Tycho Celchu arrived with a medic, having been called by Wedge. The medic carefully worked on Mara's arm, easing her pain.

Vader pushed Luke hard against the wall with the Force, his son collapsed like a rag doll. He'd heard their thoughts. He stormed towards Mara. "No grandchild of mine is going to be born to a Kenobi whore!"

Wedge throw himself over Mara, protecting her with his own body. Even though it was a hopeless move, Vader would just kill them both. 

Leia pulled free her lightsaber and ignited it, thrusting upward. She impaled her father as he loomed over them. He looked at her, shocked, as he staggered back out of the blade's reach and fell to the floor. His lightsaber clattered on the ground after him, and extinguished itself.

Leia switched hers off as she crawled over to her father, finding Luke there too. Behind them Wedge sat up, seeing what was going on. Vader looked at his son and daughter, feeling his life force slipping away.

"Forgive me, my children," he gasped, and then let death take him.

Han came running in with Amelia, seeing what had occurred. He shook his head.

Then he announced. "We've got to move. The Death Star is headed this way, the Alliance did too good of job at trying to get rid of it. It's out of control, it'll crash into Coruscant in a matter of minutes." 

Wedge scooped Mara up, and the medic stood along with them. Tycho picked up Mara's lightsaber and also the medic's equipment bag. He followed his friend and the injured officer as the medic rushed to keep up. 

Luke pulled Leia to her feet and they followed the others.

The stormtroopers who'd been attacking the Rebels had fled and left the Rebel force free to board the Millennium Falcon. Han and Chewbacca raced to the cockpit, along with Lando. Quickly, they ignited the engines, and the freighter lifted off the landing platform, blasting away from Coruscant.

Leia came into the cockpit. She could see the Death Star plunge towards the planet. "Look!"

They did as the space station plunged into the planet, erupting.

"We're not sticking around, sweetheart," Han announced. "Lando?"

"Ready to go," he reported.

Han pushed the hyperspace throttle forward, making the jump to lightspeed and to safety.

To be continued.


	6. One Week Later

**Title:** _Unfinished Business_**.**

_Author_: Anaika Skywalker

Author's Email: lindsay30@austarnet.com.au

**Rating:** R (sexual content)

**Authors' note: **This is an alternative ending to Return of the Jedi that I wrote one night when I was bored and couldn't sleep. It added a few twists to the tale, and the character of Mara Jade isn't like what's depicted in the novels but she fitted in to this tale. A special thank you to my beta reader, you're the best Kazzy.

Unfinished Business 

Chapter Six: _One week later_

Leia saw her brother and Mara as soon as she came onto the observation deck. In each other's arms, they were at peace. Mara had been fitted with a prosthetic hand like Luke's. Now they joked that they were a perfect pair. The night before, they'd been wed in a quiet ceremony, neither seeing the need to wait. General Madine had performed the ceremony, and she and Han had been present, as had _Rogue_ Squadron and Amelia Jarrad.

Luke stepped back, sensing his sister. Gesturing her over, she slipped his arm around her. "Everything all right?"

Leia nodded. "Amelia is in the medical center because she fainted. They told her she's pregnant. It seems there are going to be two Skywalker children born."

Mara smiled sheepishly. "Three, actually," she revealed. "Luke and I are having twins."

"Twins?"

She nodded and was hugged by Leia, sensing her excitement. When they'd settled down, Mara asked. "How is Amelia handling the news of her pregnancy?"

"She's determined to give her child a lot of love and care," Leia revealed but added. "I think, though, that she'll need all our help and love."

"We'll stand by her," Luke assured, adding. "After all, it's our brother or sister she's carrying."

Leia smiled. "I never thought of it that way." She mused.

Mara looked out at the stars. "Where does the Alliance go from here?" She inquired.

Luke slipped his arms around her. "More importantly, where do you want our children born?"

She turned in his arms, smiling. "I'd like our daughters born on Naboo."

He grinned. "Then they will, my love."

"And we'll put the Republic back together there as well," Leia announced happily. "It's home after all."

Han had arrived onto the observation deck, embracing Leia. He'd heard them. "So we're going to Naboo, huh?"

"We are," she answered.

"So, kid," he said, addressing Mara. "Is this planet of yours a good place for a wedding?"

"The best," she stated, then questioned. "Planning on getting married?"

"Well there is this Princess I've got my eye on. Asked her last night."

"What did she say?" Luke asked, enjoying the taunting.

"Well, Princess?" He gave a gentle squeeze.

"I said yes. I'm not letting him out of my sight from now on," Leia decided laughing.

Mara and Luke congratulated them both.

"Can we join in?" Amelia asked as she and Wedge came onto the deck with Chewbacca.

"The more the merrier," Han stated, and then asked her, concerned, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she insisted, taking Wedge's hand. "I have someone to look after me."

"Well, he's a little rough around the edges but he's not bad."

Wedge grinned. "You could say I've chased her enough. Even before she ran off with Vader," he teased. "But no more."

Luke could see there was love there. "We wish you both well, Wedge."

"Thanks, Luke."

Together the friends looked out at the stars. Whatever the future held for them, they would face it together.

The End (Maybe?)


End file.
